Three Words
by rocks at my window
Summary: They'd broken up due to distrust. But who would've known that an excessive amount of faith was the key to bringing them back together again. Jack/Kim


**Hello guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, I'm back! And I can't wait for Season 3. But since it'll probably be a few months, all I can do now is wait for the cast interviews to come out and hopefully hear a few 'inside scoops' on Kick and upcoming episodes. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

I heard the doors of the gym abruptly click open. Pulling myself away from my huddle of friends, I maneuvered my way through the throngs of schoolmates to get a better view. A collected gasp simultaneously filled the gymnasium, and I tiptoed frantically to get a glimpse of what they were so amazed by.

Then I knew. A blonde I failed to recognize had made her entrance into the gymnasium, gracing everyone with her stunning presence. She smiled shyly, a red blush sweeping across her cheeks. I finally understood what it meant to be fashionably late.

Her golden curls with pinned up carefully on the top of her head, several tendrils left dangling down around her ears. It made it look like she had put in the effort, yet a flaw had made it look slightly casual. Around her neck was a silver necklace, the end of it attached to a glittering 'KC'. I assumed they were her initials.

The 'KC' rested gently on a sleeveless, knee-length dress. Made out of scarlet-red taffeta, the simple dress was complimented by a pair of patent red heels that clicked against the wooden floor whenever she moved.

The blonde bared her pearly-whites as she turned towards the door. Into the gym stepped a dashing brunet about a head taller than her, donned in a baby blue dress shirt. With an accompanying pair of black trousers, he passed the test of accompanying the blonde beauty to a semi-formal school dance. Almost.

Although the blonde was grinning at him as he entered, her smile was slightly strained. Her brown eyes glittered as he leaned forward, planting a light kiss on her cheek. The brunet grabbed her hand and led her off towards a secluded corner, probably for them to make out or something like that.

As my eyes followed the two moving figures, they land on another brunet seated at the back of the gym. Along with a white dress shirt, he donned a vest which he had unbuttoned, probably out of pure annoyance. He didn't seem like the sort who liked those kinds of frivolity.

But what intrigued me more was the way her was looking at the blonde. His eyes followed her as she strolled off, hand-in-hand with her charming date. The chocolate-brown orbs were laced with envy, loathing and animosity, mostly directed at her date.

That was when I knew that a love triangle existed in the very gym.

:::::

I shouldn't have gone.

I didn't even have a date.

Well, it's not like I had even bothered. I guess at that time, I was still hoping and praying that a miracle would come true and it would happen.

But it didn't look like it was going to.

As I watched Kim get led away by Daniel, my eyes darkened and my heart plummeted a thousand feet to the Underworld. Flames of jealousy and anger arose in the pit of my stomach, swallowing and licking up all positive emotions that existed within me.

That dance was complete shit.

"Jack, are you alright?"

I turned to face Milton Krupnick as he took a seat down next me. He'd offered for us and Julie and her (surprisingly attractive and reasonably cool) friend Gillian to go on a double date, but I'd obstinately refused. I hadn't wanted to give up hope just yet.

"Not really."

"Oh."

Soon, we were enveloped in a bubble of reflective silence. Then the bubble popped.

"I'm pretty sure she never wanted to break up with you, you know. It was probably in the heat of the moment. And you know Kim and her pride. I bet she regrets it."

"'Regretted'," I corrected Milton, drawing a deep sigh. "Or possibly no remorse at all. You saw the fight we had. It was beyond terrible."

"It was a full-out battle between you two. You almost resorted to violence. I know it was bad. But it was a one-time thing. Before that, it was little bickers about trivial matters like whether mushrooms or pepperoni go better on pizzas. Besides, wasn't it just one huge misunderstanding?"

"Stupid Mitchie. Mitchie the bitch."

"Jack…" At his age, Milton still flinched when coarse language was used.

"If she hadn't stolen a kiss Kim and I may still be together. If she hadn't constantly made it look like I was actually _attracted_ to her, Kim and I would be each others' dates to this dance. Kim wouldn't be making out with Daniel in a deserted corner."

Milton sighed. "It's all Mitchie's fault. But it's Kim's too, you know. If she'd only placed more trust in you."

"Don't blame this all on her."

"I'm not."

Silence. Once again, Milton broke it:

"You… you do, don't you?"

There was no need for the word to be said. I nodded, staring intently into Milton's eyes with fierce sincerity.

"I do. A lot."

Once again, Milton and I found ourselves immersed in silence.

"She's not totally into Daniel by the way, if you must know," Milton said, breaking the silence.

"Of course she is. He's a pretty charming guy, if I have to admit. He's the kind that sweeps every single girl off her feet."

"That's the thing. Girls are always pouncing onto him and forcing themselves onto him. And Daniel goes along with it and 'flirts' with them, but not as a full-time, actual flirt. But this still bothers Kim, and she's having trouble placing faith in Daniel too."

"She's got jealousy issues."

"Look who's talking."

"I actually have something to be jealous about."

"Good point."

And as Milton and I prepared to set ourselves in silence again, a red-clad figure dashed across the gym and towards the doors. A shocked crowd stepped away, clearing a path for her to run. Choked sobs filled the air and soon all that was heard was the startling slam of the gym doors.

All I remembered was the honey-blonde curls, the red taffeta dress and the tear-streaked face. And of course, the glimmer of a silver necklace, which I had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

At this point, Daniel came bursting through the crowd, but he wasn't alone. He was hand-in-hand with an unrecognizable girl with nearly-flawless beauty, who looked extremely smug.

To my horror, so did Daniel.

"You cheated on her," I croaked in realization.

"Well of course." Daniel laughed. "She should have seen it coming and not get so caught up in the relationship. I mean, hasn't she experienced that kind of heartbreak before?" He eyed me and I turned slightly red.

"You cheated on a girl! A girl who only wanted your affections! And yet you feel no remorse?" I yelled. Hot electricity coursed through my veins, crackling at high speed and working me up. I found myself heating up; my blood was boiling with rage and my face colored firetruck-red.

"Hard to say, really."

Something inside me snapped. It caused me to almost explode, out of pure infuriation and disgust. I clenched my fists till they were white and stomped up to Daniel.

"You _bastard_!"

And then I punched him right in the face.

The crowd gasped, and chaperones looked more alarmed than ever. Several dashed forward to hold us back, and I glared at Daniel with all the hatred I could muster, teeth gritted. Seething, I struggled free of the chaperones' grasps, who nearly lunged forward again.

But I stopped them.

"I'm not attacking the bastard. He's not worth my time. But there's someone who is."

I rocketed out of the gym; I had to find Kim.

:::::

I sat in the school cafeteria next to the window sobbing. Tears streaked down my face like waterfalls, smudging the makeup I had finally decided to painstakingly put on. To impress him.

How could I have been so stupid? I knew there had been something wrong with our relationship ever since Daniel became unusually secretive. Yet I chose to ignore it. Because I was so horribly infatuated with the boy it became hard to let go.

But that only resulted in a heart-wrenching, soul-shattering breakup, caused by some beauty from Swathmore.

I didn't even bother to wipe away my tears. Pent-up feelings pushed their way out, breaking down the barricades and releasing the water. As I brought my knees to my chest and buried my tear-stained face in the red fabric, I ended up staining the expensive, specially-bought taffeta dress which I thought was going to be my souvenir from the special night. Instead, I'm going to take home a broken heart that has been sliced maliciously into half by Daniel.

I wasn't surprised Daniel cheated on me with the Swathmore girl. She was ten times prettier and had the body of a supermodel. She was probably ten times smarter than me, as I can't even score a B in Algebra. More importantly, she seized and stole the hearts of guys with such grace and flawlessness, she caused them to be forever faithful to her - and even cheat on their existing girlfriends.

Just this insecure thought made me cry even harder.

"Kim?"

I knew who it was, yet I obstinately kept my head down.

"Kim?" He was much closer now. Possibly only several inches away.

I looked up at the expected face of the brunet and snapped, "What do you want Jack? Here to gloat and laugh about the fact that I fell for another idiot who only broke my heart? It's happened plenty of times before." I rebury my face in the pile of damp taffeta.

"Actually, no," Jack responded slowly, taking a seat next to me. "I came to see if you're alright."

"Well, clearly I'm not."

"Obviously." Jack almost smirked, but quickly replaced it with an expression of concern. "Look, Kim... Daniel's just a big fat bastard. He didn't even feel sorry for cheating on you. You don't deserve a lowlife like him."

"I deserve someone lower," I declared throatily. "I'm such an idiot Jack! I knew where this relationship was going and yet I clung on, desperate and never letting go! I've made a complete fool of myself!" I broke down into sobs again. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my bare arm, and a shock went up my spine.

"Then why'd you cling on?" he asked softly, confused.

"I...I don't know," I admitted in a whimper. "I guess... He was just so charming. He was such a fun guy, with his group of friends and... He seemed like he really cared about me. He loved skating and it was so fun seeing him perform stunts for me at the half-pipe. Casual skaterboy with such a great personality, I fell head over heels." I laughed bitterly. "I guess he reminded me a little bit of you."

My eyes dilated and I clamped my hand over my mouth. I could not believe I'd just admitted that. I didn't even know that myself. Maybe at the back of my mind, I'd had an inkling - a little voice screaming its heart out to have me come to my senses. And now I know.

Jack's eyes were the size of dinner plates, but he slowly let the information sink in. "We do have one difference," he stated. "I would never ever cheat on a girl like that."

I laughed sourly. "Ha! As if." I bit my lip as the memories of our biggest fight flood back into my mind to prevent myself from bursting into tears again. That had been one of the worst nights of my life. Seeing Jack's lips attached to another girl's under the mistletoe. And it had been Christmas. _Christmas. _

"Kim, how many times do I have to tell you that Mitchie kissed me, not the other way around?" Jack asked in exasperation.

"You didn't pull away," I noted.

"Mitchie was grabbing onto my shirt. She wouldn't let me go. I swear Kim, I'd rather _die_ than kiss her."

I giggled for the first time around Jack in the past six months. My eyes suddenly met his, and for the first time in six months, everything felt perfect. Our gazes connected; our shoulders touching; in front of a window of a velvety night sky and jewel-like stars. The mood was right. The people were right. The moment was right.

Abruptly, I said, "Jack, honestly, breaking up with you is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Even more stupid than chasing after a guy who only reminded me of you."

Jack looked surprised, but remained quiet. He seemed to have the faint traces of a smile on his face, like his heart was about to pop out of his chest in joy - but he had to conceal his feelings and not make it overly conspicuous.

He was doing a terrible job. Not that I minded, anyway.

"I mean, I guess...I was insecure, having had my heart broken a gazillion times before," I laughed bitterly. "But...I knew someone like you never would hurt me. And yet, I let my doubts get the best of me and we ended up breaking up. But I swear I would never do it again. I'll place all my trust in you." I drew a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...Jack, would you be willing to...try again?"

I couldn't believe I had just asked Jack Brewer, my ex-boyfriend, out. But I had. And it felt unbelievably good.

Jack stared at me for a second, and I began to fear rejection. I'd been a complete idiot. Why would such a nice guy like Jack want to get back together with me when I'd once broken up with him due to distrust? Would he really want to date me?

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Ignoring the sparks I felt at our fingertips and the electrical surge down my arm, I followed him in confusion, stopping right outside the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Take this." Jack handed me a crimson red apple that sat in a basket next to the door. Bewildered, I took it from him slowly.

"Now stay there." He turned and walked towards the Serving Area.

"Okay, now walk in and toss the apple from hand to hand, but miss," he instructed.

I was suddenly transported back to that fateful Monday.

:::::

_I was absolutely starving. As I entered the cafeteria, I tossed a juicy red apple from home from hand to hand, watching as the red ball flew through the air -_

_And I missed. I'd thrown it too far forward. I watched as the apple headed towards the ground and expected it to hit the dirty, contaminated cafeteria floor. _

_But it never did. Instead, a sneaker caught it. As I looked up, a boy about my age skillfully performed a hacky-sack trick, tossing it upwards and catching it deftly. _

_That's when I found myself gazing into a pair of dark, lovely chocolate eyes..._

:::::

"Jack..." I gaze at that same pair of brown eyes in confusion. "Why? This is silly."

"Because we're starting over." Jack grinned gently and nodded at me. Sighing, I complied. I tossed the apple from hand to hand as I inched into the cafeteria. As I neared Jack, I purposefully tossed the apple further forward, allowing it to brush against my fingers before it headed towards the ground.

As Jack stuck his sneaker out, I expected he'd catch the apple. Instead, the apple skidded off his shoe and rolled onto the floor and into a dark nook.

We both chuckled softly. "That was _so_ not cool," I commented as I giggled. Ceasing my laughter, I stared into Jack's eyes shyly, and said, "I'm Kim."

"And I'm your future boyfriend." Before I had time to react, Jack's lips were firmly pressed against mine, his arms on my waist. Sparks flew and a flame of passion ignited in me as I kissed him back, slinging my arms around his neck. My mind was wiped clear of worries - all I could think of was how real, how perfect, and how right kissing Jack felt in comparison to kissing...you know what? Damn my ex-boyfriend's name. He was now known as You-Know-Who in my mind.

Jack and I finally separated after what felt like hours of kissing. I flushed a bright red and my heart palpitated wildly in my chest. I'd just kissed Jack Brewer. We were now dating.

I grinned at him, but to my surprise, his face was solemn, like something was on his mind. Curiously, I asked, "Jack, why -"

"I love you."

The moment those three special words exited his mouth, Jack looked like he was about to vomit of fear. I stared at him in shock, my brown eyes large, unable to believe my ears.

Jack Brewer loved me.

"Yeah," Jack spoke again, more confidently this time. "I love you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I really just want you to know that... That I love you."

I gazed at him in shock and endearment, my heart melting at his words. I finally snapped myself out of my surprise and asked him softly, "When... When did you start?"

"Ever since I saw you with that idiot Brett. I realized my feelings for you was a lot more than a crush," Jack responded before biting his lip nervously.

"And...you never stopped? Even after we broke up?"

Jack nodded seriously. "Even after we broke up."

I was at a loss for words. All I could do was lunge forward and engulf Jack in the tightest, most massive hug I could muster. I sniffed and realized in shock that a tear had escaped.

We stayed in the same position for several seconds before Jack cleared his throat anxiously. "So... Do you feel the same way? I mean, it's okay if you don't -"

"Oh Jack," I finally managed to choke out, a grin seemingly-permanently etched onto my face. "I love you too."

**I'm personally proud of this piece. Sure it's not the most descriptive thing I've written, but it's got a decent length and has descriptions of emotions and stuff like that… So yeah, I'm pleased with it.**

**But are you? Drop a review. **_**I need to know**_**… (I love Rocketship by Shane Harper 3)**

**~Sienna**


End file.
